Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire
Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire (トミカヒーロー レスキューファイアー Tomika Hīrō Resukyū Faiā?) is the second season of Tomica Hero. A sequel to Tomica Hero: Rescue Force,1 Rescue Fire tells of another branch of the United Fire-Defense Agency that helps save people from Super-Fire created by demons seeking to make people suffer. This series marks the beginning as well as an end of a program franchise dubbed the Tomica Hero Series. The protagonist in Rescue Force is Hikaru Todoroki, and here is Tatsuya Homura. The Tomica Hero story was concluded in the special stage production Nissan Haul Special Live Stage FINAL that featured the return of Obuchi, a new R4, and the return of the original R4. Characters Heroes Rescue Fire United Fire-Defense Agency *[[Riku Taiga|'Riku Taiga']] *[[Tamami Sugiyama|'Tamami Sugiyama']] *[[Reiji Osakabe|'Reiji Osakabe']] *[[Bunji Saeki|'Bunji Saeki']] *[[Ritsuko Kanzaki|'Ritsuko Kanzaki']] Allies *'Naoshi Taiga' *[[Asuka Taiga|'Asuka Taiga']] *'Tatsugoro Megumi' *'Yoshie Megumi' *'Jiro' *[[Mie|'Mie']] *'Rescue Force' *[[Tetsunosuke Ikeya|'Tetsunosuke Ikeya']] *'Yukio Watari' *[[Sawayaka Sayaka|'Sawayaka Sayaka']] *'Kouta and Ayoya ' *[[Kentaro|'Kentaro']] *'Marimo Taiga' Villians Jakaen *[[Donkaen|'Donkaen']] *[[Jokaen|'Jokaen']] *'Three Commanders' **[[Chukaen|'Chukaen']] **[[Ukaen|'Ukaen']] **'Sakaen' *[[Jakasts|'Jakasts']] Fire Majin *'Biken' *'Inukaen' *'Kinokoen' *'Keitaien' *'Karasuen' *'Bananaen' *[[Rescue Drill|'Drillen']] *'Haekaen' *'Kanitanken' *'Cabbatruen' *'Hebikaen' *'Roboten' *'Ikutteren' *'Mamekaen' *'Nekkoen' *'Kumokaen' *'Natsukazeen' *'Rocket Hanabien' *'Roboikakinokoen' *'Obakeen' *'Barakaen' *'Katchuen' *'Mukadeen' *'Koalaen' *'Hyper Shachihokoen' Rescue Vehicles Rescue Dashes *'Rescue Dash-1' - A special regulation Nissan 370Z cruiser assigned to Fire-1. *'Rescue Dash-2' - A special regulation Nissan Paramedic ambulance assigned to Fire-2. *'Rescue Dash-3' - A special regulation Nissan Cube assigned to Fire-3. *'Rescue Dash-4' - A special regulation Nissan Skyline Coupe assigned to Fire-4. *'Rescue Dash-5' - A special regulation Nissan X-Trail assigned to Fire-5. *'Rescue Dash-6' - A special regulation Nissan Murano assigned to Riku. Rescue Striker 2nd Generation Rescue Vehicles *[[Fire Dragon |'Fire Dragon' ]]- The Fire Dragon is a large-scale Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-1. *[[Dozer Dragon|'Dozer Dragon']] - The Dozer Dragon is a medium-scale Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-2 which has a bulldozer Rescue Mode. *[[Turbo Dragon|'Turbo Dragon']] - The Turbo Dragon is a medium-scale large blower Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-3 with a turbofan Rescue Mode that allows it to execute the blast attack from the Dragon Turbofan. *[[Jet Falcon |'Jet Falcon' ]] - The Jet Falcon is a large-scale fighter jet Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-4. *[[Heli Falcon|'Heli Falcon']] - The Heli Falcon is a medium-scale Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-5 which has a fighter jet Scramble Mode and a helicopter Rescue Mode. X-Dragon An ambulance like vehicle similar to the Fire Dragon. He can transform into a robot named X-Dragon Robo,as well as a drill. It can be controlled via Rescue Megaphone. GaiaLeon A robotic lion with it's own spirit. It can also transform into a drill. Upgraded Medium-Scale Rescue Vehicles *'Rescue Shovel Red Type' - A drag shovel Rescue Vehicle which can transform into Claw Mode. *'Rescue Drill Black Type' - A tank-like Rescue Vehicle with twin drills and a cutoff saw on top. The Black Type also has active camouflage. *'Rescue Turbo Red Type' - A large blower Rescue Vehicle with a turbofan on it. *'Rescue Dozer Blue Type' - A dump truck Rescue Vehicle which can transform into Dozer Drive Mode from Dump Mode. *'Rescue Crane Green Type' - A crane Rescue Vehicle. Rescue Vehicle Combinations *'Super Fire Dragon' - The Super Fire Dragon is the combination of all three Dragon Vehicles. *'Super Jet Falcon' - The Super Jet Falcon is the combination of both Falcon Vehicles. *[[Great Wyvern|'Great Wyvern']] - The Great Wyvern is the combination of the Super Fire Dragon and the Super Jet Falcon. *'Rescue King' - The Rescue King is the humanoid combination of the Fire Dragon and the X-Dragon. *'Great Wyvern GX' - The Great Wyvern GX is the combination of the Great Wyvern, the X-Dragon, and the GaiaLeon. *'Wyvern Cannon' - The Wyvern Cannon is the combination of the Dozer Dragon and Turbo Dragon with the Super Jet Falcon, serving as a cannon for Rescue King. *'Cerberus Dragon' - The Cerberus is the combination of the Fire Dragon and all five upgraded medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. Rescue Tools Rescue Megaphone Tri Basher *'Fire Extinguisher Mode' *'Sword Mode' *'Gun Mode' Jet Caliber X-Basher Rescue Breaker *'Break Hammer' *'Break Ax' *'Break Pick' *'Break Hand' *'Break Drill' *'Break Shot' *'Break Rope' Music Opening Theme *JAM Project - Rescue Fire *JAM Project - Baku-Chin Kan-Ryo! Rescue Fire Ending Theme *Rey - BURNING HERO *Hiroshi Kitadani - Rescue Taisō *Rey- Rescue Dream Episodes *A New Enemy: The Roaring Fire Dragon (新たな敵　ほえよファイアードラゴン''Arata na Teki: Hoeyo Faiā Doragon''?) *Tatsuya is Anxious: His Partner is a Very Nagging Robot (タツヤが心配　相棒は超ウザロボット''Tatsuya ga Shinpai: Aibō wa Chōuza Robotto''?) *Miss Perfect: Ritsuka's Secret (ミス・パーフェクト　リツカの秘密''Misu Pāfekuto: Ritsuka no Himitsu''?) *Yuma's Promise: Count on Dozer Dragon (ユウマの約束　頼むぜドーザードラゴン''Yūma no Yakusoku: Tanomu ze Dōzā Doragon''?) *Mama, the Crow, and Everyone are Working Hard (ママもカラスもみんな、がんばってる''Mama mo Karasu mo Minna, Ganbatteru''?) *Tatsuya and Yuma Fight the Super-Fire (タツヤとユウマがケンカして超火災だ Tatsuya to Yūma ga Kenka shite Chōkasai da?) *Rescue Force's Vehicles are Targeted (狙われたレスキューフォースのビークル''Nerawareta Resukyū Fōsu no Bīkuru''?) *Haekaen Blown Away: Turbo Dragon (ハエカエンを吹き飛ばせ　ターボドラゴン''Haekaen o Fukitobase: Tābo Doragon''?) *The Striker is in a Pinch! Go Three-Piece Combination (ストライカーがピンチ！いくぞ三体合体''Sutoraikā ga Pinchi! Iku zo Santai Gattai''?) *Tama-chan vs. Chukaen (タマちゃんVSチュウカエン''Tamachan Bāsasu Chūkaen''?) *The Heart-filled Hometown, Protect Downtown from the Sea of Flames (心のふるさと、下町を火の海から守れ''Kokoro no Furusato, Shitamachi o Hi no Umi kara Mamore''?) *The Zoo is in Trouble: Also Ritsuka's Weakness (動物園がたいへん　そしてリツカの弱点''Dōbutsuen ga Taihen: Soshite Ritsuka no Jakuten''?) *I'll Protect the School: Beyond the Smile (学園はオレがまもる　笑顔の向こう側''Gakuen wa Ore ga Mamoru: Egao no Mukōgawa''?) *A Super-Fire On the Sea! Arrival of the Mysterious Jets (超火災は海の上！出現、謎のジェット''Chōkasai wa Umi no Ue! Shutsugen, Nazo no Jetto''?) *New Friends: Enter the Sky Team (新たなる仲間　出場、スカイチーム Aratanaru Nakama: Shutsujō, Sukai Chīmu?) *Make the Sky Combination! Super Jet Falcon (きめろスカイ合体！スーパージェットファルコン''Kimero Sukai Gattai! Sūpā Jetto Farukon''?) *Fly High, Heli Falcon (高く舞い上がれ、ヘリファルコン''Takaku Maiagare, Heri Farukon''?) *A Super-Fire in the Space!? Take Off Fire Phoenix (宇宙で超火災！？飛びたてファイアーフェニックス''Uchū de Chōkasai!? Tobitate Faiā Fenikkusu''?) *Five-Piece Combination! The Great Wyvern is Born (五体合体！誕生、グレートワイバーン''Gotai Gattai! Tanjō, Gurēto Waibān''?) *Recovering Your Partner's Memory (相棒の記憶をとりもどせ''Aibō no Kioku o Torimodose''?) *Swimsuit Suit-up: Special Training at the Beach (水着で着装　渚の特別訓練''Mizugi de Chakusō: Nagisa no Tokubetsu Kunren''?) *Explosively Extinguish the Big Typhoon (巨大台風を爆鎮せよ''Kyodai Taifū o Bakuchin seyo''?) *A Big Traffic Jam, Will Rescue Fire Make It in Time? (大渋滞、間に合うかレスキューファイアー''Daijūtai, Ma ni Au ka Resukyū Faiā''?) *Ukaen Power Up! Fire-1 has Lost? (ウカエンパワーアップ！ファイアー１が負ける？''Ukaen Pawā Appu! Faiā Wan ga Makeru??) *Stand-up Tatsuya: Use the New Vehicle (立ち上がれタツヤ　新ビークルと共に''Tachiagare Tatsuya: Shin Bīkuru to Tomo ni?) *Wake-up! X-Basher (めざめよ！エクスバッシャー''Mezame yo! Ekusu Basshā''?) *The Unknown Powerful Enemy: Jokaen (未知なる強敵　ジョウカエン''Michinaru Kyōteki: Jōkaen''?) *All-Important Colleagues (みんな大事な仲間たち''Minna Daiji na Nakamatachi''?) *Heated Man: Tsubasa's Kindness (熱き男　ツバサの優しさ''Atsuki Otoko: Tsubasa no Yasashisa''?) *Captain's Past: GaiaLeon! Scramble! (隊長の過去　ガイアレオン！スクランブル！''Taichō no Kako: Gaiareon! Sukuranburu!?) *The Blue Pearls' Secrets: Seven-Piece Combination Completed! (青き珠の秘密　完成、七体合体！''Aoki Tama no Himitsu: Kansei, Nanatai Gattai!?) *Ritsuka is Overwhelmed: The Proud GaiaLeon (リツカもタジタジ　誇り高きガイアレオン''Ritsuka mo Tajitaji: Hokoritakaki Gaiareon''?) *The Powers Combined: Wyvern Cannon Go Forth! (力を合わせろ　ワイバーンキャノン発動！''Chikara o Awasero: Waibān Kyanon Hatsudō!?) *Driven into a Corner: Tama-chan Suits Up!? (絶体絶命　タマちゃん着装！？''Zettai Zetsumei: Tamachan Chakusō!??) *Report to Father, Jun's Rescue Spirit (父にとどけ、ジュンのレスキュー魂''Chichi ni Todoke, Jun no Resukyū Damashii''?) *Get the Second Blue Pearl (二つ目の青き珠を手に入れろ''Futatsume no Aoki Tama o Te ni Irero''?) *Emergency Dispatch: Rescue Force (緊急出場　レスキューフォース''Kinkyū Shutsujō: Resukyū Fōsu''?) *Save the Earth: Great Wyvern GX (地球を救え　グレートワイバーンＧＸ''Chikyū o Sukue: Gurēto Waibān Jī Ekkusu''?) *Special Training: With Teamwork We are One! (特別訓練　チームワークでひとつになれ！''Tokubetsu Kunren: Chīmuwāku de Hitotsu ni Nare!?) *A Super-Fire in Nagoya City? Rescue Fire, Emergency Dispatch (名古屋シティで超火災？レスキュファイアー、緊急出場''Nagoya Siti de Chōkasai? Resukyū Faiā, Kinkyū Shutsujō?) *Save the Koala! Rescue Spirit and Kishimen Spirit (コアラを救え！レスキュー魂ときしめん魂''Koara o Sukue! Resukyū Damashii to Kishimen Damashii''?) *Jokaen is still Alive: Nagoya Castle, Duel at the Tower Keep (生きていたジョウカエン　名古屋城、天守閣の決闘''Ikiteita Jōkaen: Nagoyajō, Tenshukaku no Kettō''?) *Captain Taiga, Returning to his Hometown!? (大河隊長、故郷へ帰る！？''Taiga Taichō, Kokyō e Kaeu!??) *Suit Up, Double 1! Friendship's New Rescue Combination (着装せよ、ダブル１！友情の新レスキュー合体''Chakusō seyo, Daburu Wan! Yūjō no Shin Resukyū Gattai?) *Chocolate Flames: A Tumultuous Valentine's Day (炎のチョコレート　波乱のバレンタインデー''Honō no Chokorēto: Haran no Barentaindē''?) *Heated Promises: Tsubasa's Past Revealed (熱き約束　今明かされるツバサの過去''Atsuki Yakusoku: Ima Akasareru Tsubasa no Kako''?) *The Hijacked Fire Phoenix (乗っ取られたファイアーフェニックス''Nottorareta Faiā Fenikkusu''?) *Conclusion: Fire-1 VS Jokaen (決着　ファイアー１VSジョウカエン''Ketchaku: Faiā Wan Bāsasu Jōkaen''?) *The Greatest Crisis: Donkaen, Complete Revival (最大の危機　ドンカエン、完全復活''Saidai no Kiki: Donkaen, Kanzen Fukkatsu''?) *Make a Miracle: The Blue Pearls (奇跡をおこせ　青き珠 Kiseki o Okose: Aoki Tama?) *The Final Decisive Battle: Explosively Extinguish Donkaen! (最終決戦　ドンカエンを爆鎮せよ! Saishū Kessen: Donkaen o Bakuchin seyo!?) Category:Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire